


Midnight Kiss

by darkerblack



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, M/M, Slut Shaming, Window Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkerblack/pseuds/darkerblack
Summary: He loves itHe loves how the black pantyhose clinging to his legs like a second skin, how the tight miniskirt wrapped around his bottom and how the suffocating silver rose choker glowed around his pale neckHe loves itHe loves how his pouty, lucious lips was dabbed with glossy, alarming redHe loves itHe loves to bask under the dim light, swaying his hips in front those hungry wolves, teasing those sexually-deprived men to no endHe loves itHe loves how there's a certain pair of dark eyes was raking over his body, drinking his image thirstily from his spot among the other wolvesYoungjae loves itHe loves it when he finally caught his prey, or better yet his predator, by the name Jung Daehyun





	Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!
> 
> If you have problem with a guy dressing up as a girl and doing those slutty things then this story isn't for you. I've warned you.

An over-sized black, see-through blouse was hanging on his frame. The only thing that prevented those perverted eyes from seeing all of him was the tight camisole wrapping around his petite body.

A silver rose choker wrapped around his long, pale neck.

The thin, smooth material of the black pantyhose was clinging to his dainty legs as if it was his second skin.

A short, tight denim miniskirt was hugging his bottom.

A dab of red chapstick adorned his pouty, luscious lips.

A cat ear headband perched on his dark, neck-length hair.

Slow music was played in the background as Youngjae gracefully walked towards the podium where a chair was placed strategically at the center and a chandelier was hanging from above it, dousing his entire being in yellow light. His lips were pulled into a smirk, enjoying the wolf whistles and cat calls from the sexually-deprived men around him. 

Youngjae circled around the chair, his struts was similar to a cat, hips swaying left and right along to the rhythm of the music. He could feel numerous pairs of eyes raking all over his body, and he loves it. He halted his steps, pausing in front of the chair and back-facing the audience. He licked his lips, biting on the lower part seductively before abruptly bent forward, giving a full view of his plump ass for the whole bunch of horny middle aged men to feast upon. The gasps, hollers and cheers from these wolves brought about an unknown satisfaction to Youngjae. He chuckled when he heard one of the men hollered 'The slut didn't even wear undies’ from the crowds. The man went silent upon the sight of Youngjae slowly gyrated his hips, giving more opportunities for the males around him to peek on what's stored under the skirt.

Youngjae turned around, his body slowly rolled downwards with both of his hands was gripping on the armrests, softly plopping his plump ass on the broad surface of the chair seat. He gifted the audience a naughty smirk before taunting the crowd by languidly spreading his legs, his hands which was previously gripping on the armrests is now snaking teasingly towards his crotch, cupping his lower extremity. The smirk on his face was stretched even wider as he heard groans and complaints from the horny males around him, it seems like his audience was a bit disgruntled by the act as the supposedly pleasant view was completely blocked by Youngjae's pretty hands.

Youngjae threw his head back, exposing his delicious collarbones, tempting anyone to mark that spans of skin with blotches of red and purple. He twisted his body in a fluid movement; legs are now crossing against the back of the chair, his head arched down the edge of the seat. His hands were slithering all over his body, intentionally slipping off his blouse's collar to expose a bit of his shoulder. He deemed his attempt was successful enough since the cheers were getting wild every time an inch of his skin was exposed.

Youngjae once again twisted his body, rising from his seat before graciously walking towards the audience. His brown orbs were scanning through the audience, trying to find a decent big bad wolf worth to be his prey tonight. So far, there's none that caught his interest, well, until his eyes met a pair of dark, dangerous ones. Youngjaes eyes trained on that particular male, the latter was sitting silently quite far away from the stage with a lit cigarette stuck between those plump lips. The man pulled out the cigarette off his mouth, puffing out the smoke, clouding the handsome face. The plush lips then were stretched into a small smirk; the dark, sharp eyes darted in Youngjae’s direction. That’s when Youngjae realized that the man was aware that Youngjae was appraising him.

Youngjae smirked. It seems that he had caught a worthy prey.

Youngjae leisurely walked across the stage, smiling and blowing kisses towards the wolves drooling over him. Few hundred dollars scattered on the stage, the tips he got for his service entertaining the pack of lonely wolves around him. He intentionally bent down, presenting his whole ass towards the crowd in the pretense of picking up the money on the floor. Truth to be told, he couldn’t care less about the mere few hundred dollars. He wasn’t some frail, poor protagonist trying to scrape a living by selling his body, throwing indecent acts towards some horny middle-aged men.

It’s his hobby, flaunting his ass to the crowds as he dressed up in some slutty clothes, women clothes. He loves the attention anyway.

Youngjae smiled in satisfaction, rising back upwards as his eyes trailed on that particular male once again. He could see the man chuckling, shaking his head in disbelief but the dark eyes were still onto Youngjae. Youngjae smirked. His prey is slowly taking the bait.

Youngjae stepped towards a random customer, his lithe fingers were caressing the older man's jaw before leaning closer into the man's ear; whispering sweet nothings much to the lucky man's gratification. The middle aged man shuddered in bliss whenever Youngjae's lips grazed the shell of his ears. Little did he know that Youngjae's eyes were glued on the nameless, smirking male far behind him.

Youngjae knew he finally caught his prey when the dark eyed man snapped his finger and a bouncer in duty was quick to cater his demand. Youngjae saw how the men exchanged few words before the mysterious man rose from his seat, glancing at Youngjae for one last time before striding out of the room. Youngjae raised a brow in the bouncer's direction, feeling confused of what happened but his lips slowly stretched into a satisfied smile when the bouncer gestured towards the direction of the mysterious male with his head.

Youngjae finally gets what he wants.

 

 

Youngjae padded his way towards the VIP room at the end of the corridor. He knocked thrice on the red-painted wooden door, smiling in anticipation as he heard a husky voice uttered 'Come in' from the other side of it. Youngjae twisted the knob, entering the room in his trademark cat-like movements. His lips were pulled into a bewitching smile as he took in the sight of a fairly good-looking male perched on the single couch at the end of the room. The latter was sitting with his legs crossed as he sipped on a good glass of wine; the fancy bottle settled on the table beside him was an obvious evident for it.

“It’s a bit lonely to enjoy that bottle alone, doesn’t it?” Youngjae quirked his eyebrow as he alluringly walked towards his guest, the clanking of his black stilettos and his honey-coated voice echoed throughout the room. The other male chuckled in amusement, raising his glass towards Youngjae.

“Well, yes it is. Mind joining me, miss?” The man invited, the pair of delicious lips were stretched into a charming smirk. Youngjae let out a pleasant laugh, feeling entertained by the title given by the man. He gently sat himself on the armrest of the couch, naturally snaking his arm around the man’s nape as he leaned closer into the ear.

“Though I’m dressing up as a woman,” Youngjae whispered, his red-tainted lips were grazing on the circumference of the man’s ear. He smiled in satisfaction when the male shuddered,”I’m still a man inside, you know?”

Youngjae gasped when Daehyun suddenly tugged on his arm, effectively bringing Youngjae into his lap. Youngjae let out a shuddered breath as Daehyun latched his plump lips on the juncture of his neck, nipping on the smooth skin as the latter's rough hand was slithering around Youngjae's narrow waist.

“What should I call you then?” Youngjae could feel Daehyun smirking against his skin as he uttered those words, feeling the particular spot tingled from the latter's hot breath. Youngjae pushed the other male gently, putting a considerable distance between them. He brought his dainty hand to caress Daehyun's face, running his thumb on the plush lips.

“Youngjae is fine,” Youngjae replied. Daehyun raised an eyebrow, chuckling at the unexpected boyish name.

“Now that’s not a girly name at all,” Daehyun offhandedly commented, eliciting an amused chuckle from the pretty male in his lap.

“I still love my birth name though,” Youngjae giggled, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck before tilting his head as his round eyes met the latter's sharp ones, a mischievous smile etched on his lips, “What’s yours?”

“Daehyun. Jung Daehyun.” Daehyun uttered, his dark orbs trailed towards Youngjae's pout red lips. The glossy lips were smeared a bit, probably from the promiscuous ministration before. Daehyun suspected that his left ear was stained red too if that was the case, not that he had problem with that.

“I see,” Youngjae bit his lips in a tantalizing manner as he played with the buttons on Daehyun’s shirt, his cat-like eyes flickered towards his guest, “Then, how can I be of service for you today, Mr. Jung?”

Daehyun’s rough fingers caressed the pretty male’s smooth face, gliding along the sharp jaw before ended up on the chin. He tilted Youngjae’s chin, eyes darkened when he saw the glint of lust swimming in the round, brown orbs. Daehyun dived forward to capture the pair of magnetizing red lips into his, licking on the soft, pillow-like flesh. He could taste a hint of cherry on the tip of his tongue, probably from the chapstick smudged on the lips. Daehyun released the lips when it seems that he had a good taste of it, taking in the mesmerizing sight of Youngjae panting for air, with the cherry-red lips swollen from the intense lip-locking session.

“Why don’t you show me the things you did before in front of those crowd?” Daehyun whispered into Youngjae’s ear, licking on the shell, “I would appreciate a private show from you,” Daehyun continued before biting on the lobe, smirking in gratification when the other male shuddered under his ministration.

Youngjae shifted so that he’s straddling Daehyun, his pantyhose-clad legs were spreading on Daehyun’s lap and a teasing smile adorned his pretty face as he occasionally rolling his ass on Daehyun’s crotch. Daehyun grunted in response. He noticed how his pants were getting tighter each time Youngjae’s plump ass rubbed against his groin.

“I can do better than that,” Youngjae confidently claimed. Daehyun quirked his eyebrow, his lips were stretching into a tantalizing smirk at the younger’s confidence.

“Oh, really?”

Youngjae leaned closer into Daehyun’s ear, whispering a ‘Seeing is believing, Mr. Jung’ before proceeded to grab the latter’s clothed groin, eliciting a shuddered grunt from the male under him. He was left gasping once again when Daehyun twisted their bodies, slamming Youngjae's lithe body onto the couch. Daehyun was kneeling in front of Youngjae, spreading the latter's thighs before bringing one of them on his shoulder. Youngjae let out a soft moan when Daehyun traced the length of his clothed inner thigh with his sinful tongue, gasping when the latter bit on his flesh. Daehyun smirked when his eyes caught the sight of Youngjae's pink erection peeking from under the skirt.

"I see that guy earlier didn't lie. You really didn't wear anything under." Daehyun teased as he flicked Youngjae's cock, taking up the amazing sight of the precum oozing from its tip, wetting the thin fabric of the pantyhose. Youngjae moaned loudly, his hands were desperately clutching on the armrests. He moaned even louder when Daehyun rolled up his skirt before teasingly licked his clothed cock, sucking on the tip. Youngjae unwittingly spread his legs even wider, bucking his hips as his hands were threading through Daehyun’s dark locks.

“Da-daehyun… ah-wait…” Youngjae stuttered. Daehyun looked up, but his mouth were still teasing Youngjae’s leaking tip. “I’m the one who s-should AHH- pl-please you… ahh…” Youngjae threw his head back when Daehyun sucked on his cock a little too hard. Daehyun chuckled; the vibration reverberated along Youngjae’s length, drawing out an intense pleasurable moan from the pretty male. “Let me play with my cute lil kitten first…” Daehyun pinched Youngjae’s cock, chuckling once again when he heard Youngjae whimpered, “…then I’ll let you play with my cock, okay?”

Youngjae didn’t even get the chance to reply when Daehyun swiftly grabbed his cock, pumping the length through the pantyhose. Loud, drawled out moans left Youngjae’s lips as Daehyun continued his ministration, bucking his hips into Daehyun’s tight grip trying to chase orgasm. Youngjae screamed in euphoria when he finally spurted out his juice, tainting Daehyun’s hand with his thick, white cum. He felt a tremendous sense of thrill as the sound of his cum sloshing against the now wet pantyhose invaded his ears.

Youngjae was panting so hard, his tired body was sagging on the couch, totally drained out of energy from the previous orgasm. Daehyun’s hand crawled towards Youngjae’s stilettos, plucking each one out before throwing them to God knows where. He then pulled the pantyhose off Youngjae’s dainty legs, exposing the flaccid pink cock in all its glory. He flicked on the pretty pink erection, enjoying the way it was twitching under his touch. His eyes then caught a glimpse sight of Youngjae’s pretty hole; it was partly hidden by the pair of plump ass cheeks. Daehyun grabbed on Youngjae’s hips before bringing it nearer to his face, pushing the meaty thighs towards the latter’s chest, revealing the pretty rosy hole. He experimentally tapped on the rim, feeling the tight canal twitching on his finger, pleasantly taking in on how the hole clenched in response to his touch. 

“You have a pretty-looking hole here,” Daehyun complimented, eyes never left the delicious tight hole whilst rubbing on the rim. Youngjae let out a shuddered breath, his lust-filled eyes was glued on Daehyun.

“Yeah? I bet it taste even better.”

Daehyun let out an amused chuckle at the response.

“Bon appetite, then.” Daehyun didn’t waste any more time as he dived into his treat, licking the rim before thrusting his tongue into the tight hole.

“AHH! Daehyu—n ahh!” Youngjae screamed so loud, overwhelmed by the intense pleasure of Daehyun eating out his ass. Daehyun continued thrusting his tongue deeper into the tight hole, the sound of his saliva squelching as he rammed his wet appendage into and out of Youngjae’s flower was pleasing to his ears. Youngjae on the other hand, was getting light headed from the pleasurable feelings Daehyun brought to his ass with his skilled tongue. He could feel the wet muscle prodding everywhere against his wall but not quite reach his sweet spot. It was frustrating to say the least.

Youngjae was left confused when Daehyun stopped abruptly; his hole was feeling empty all the sudden. The latter rose from his kneeling position, a smirk etched on the wet plump lips.

“Turn around and let me watch you preparing yourself,” Daehyun commanded. Youngjae hastily turned around, his hands were clutching on the couch backrest and his ass was displayed brazenly for Daehyun’s eyes. Daehyun took in the erotic image of Youngjae bending down for him; the latter was spreading his legs, exposing the wet hole. Youngjae sucked on his fingers, dousing each and every thin appendage with his saliva. Once he deemed enough, Youngjae brought his wet fingers to his butthole, tapping on the rim before plunging a finger into it. He let out a soft moan, moving his finger in and out of his tight hole, feeling the rim muscle clenched around it. He put another one, and then another one until his butthole was loosen enough to fit his whole fist into it. He was shrieking out loud when his fingers prodded on his sweet spot. He continued prodding that particular spot and quickened his movements as he was sensing another orgasm coming. He screamed when his second orgasm crashed upon him, shooting his cum, painted the couch with white. His body was slumping against the couch, couldn’t care less if his body was plastered with his own cum. Youngjae trembled when he felt a pair of hands snaking on his hips before rolling up his camisole to expose his pink nipples. He let out a whine when Daehyun pinching his nipples, the latter was prodding his bared cock on his wet hole.

“I guess you’re ready now,” Daehyun whispered in Youngjae’s ear, causing the latter’s eyes to widen in shock.

“What-? Wa-wait Daehyun I’m still--” Youngjae wasn’t given a chance to protest when Daehyun roughly thrusting his thick cock into Youngjae’s sensitive hole. Youngjae let out a high pitched shriek when Daehyun relentlessly pounded into his sore hole, the thick cock was grazing enticingly against his walls.

“Like it? When I pound so hard into your slutty hole like this?” Daehyun slapped the plump ass cheeks, painting red on the soft, pale skin.

“Oh my God! Yes! M-more- AHHH I need more—ughh” Youngjae cried deliriously. Daehyun chuckled, his movement never ceased. “You’re a certified slut, you know that?”

“YES! I’m your slut! AHHH—THERE! Aim right there--” Youngjae screamed when Daehyun’s thick cock bumped onto his sweet spot. Daehyun obediently aimed the same spot, grunting when Youngjae’s hole clenched around his cock.

“Daehyun, I’m gonna cum…” Youngjae spoke through his pants. He was left puzzled when Daehyun pulled out of him, feeling dissatisfied for being cut off from releasing his load. He yelped when Daehyun suddenly carried him, the latter’s arms were under the folds of his knees and Youngjae’s back was plastered against Daehyun’s chest. 

Daehyun carried Youngjae towards the window, displaying the latter’s indecent state to the whole Seoul. “D-daehyun, what’re you doing? People will see…” Youngjae stuttered. He could see a few passerby walking along the corridor from up here. Daehyun chuckled, biting on Youngjae’s earlobe, eliciting a shuddery moan from the latter.

“That’s the purpose, baby.” Daehyun drawled before shoving his cock into Youngjae’s hole, catching the latter off guard. Youngjae gasped as Daehyun spread his legs, allowing his thick cock to penetrate deeper into his hole, relentlessly breaching his sweet spot. Daehyun let Youngjae’s feet planted on the window pane, providing extra support as he hammered into the other male. Youngjae turned his face, capturing Daehyun’s plump lips into his as the latter was moving in and out of his asshole. Daehyun thrusted fiercedly into the Youngjae when he felt the latter was clenching harder around him, sensing that the latter was nearing his peak.

“D-daehyun… I’m cumming…” Youngjae whispered as immense fatigue dawned upon him. Daehyun felt he was nearing his climax too.

“Then cum.” Youngjae cum explosively as soon as he registered the two words, painting the previously squeaky clean window with his white jizz. It took a few more thrusts before Daehyun finally hit his orgasm, emptying his load into Youngjae’s hole. His thrusting slowed down before completely stopped, pulling out his flaccid cock out of the swollen hole. Youngjae shuddered when Daehyun’s cock glided out of him. He could feel the thick semen trickled out of his hole, trailing down his thigh.

Daehyun carried Youngjae to the bed, gently putting down the fatigue male on the soft mattress. He hovered above the latter, trailing kisses on Youngjae’s jaw and neck. Youngjae winced when the other male eagerly nipping on the expanse of his skin before coming back up to eat his lips. He let out a contented sigh when Daehyun finally released his lips.

“I supposed this won’t be our last meeting, or am I being too hopeful?” Daehyun cocked his eyebrow; his trademark smirk was etching on his lips as if he already knew Youngjae’s answer. Youngjae chuckled; his face was leaning nearer to Daehyun’s before kissing on the plump lips.

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”


End file.
